


yellow flowers painted on your skin.

by moonbuun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, demigod! hongjoong x human! yunho, hongjoong loves painting on yunho’s skin, soft, very poetic about flowers & space, written out of boredom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbuun/pseuds/moonbuun
Summary: Yunho reminded Hongjoong of yellow flowers.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	yellow flowers painted on your skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of boredom and because I made a playlist that reminded me of yunho and the color yellow :D

Yunho reminded Hongjoong of yellow flowers, skin like a blank canvas waiting for art to colorfully bloom across. Like the fresh smell of spring, as flower buds bloom, the slight pitter-patter of rain echoing against the concrete ground. Yunho’s lips soft like clouds, voice like a melodious symphony. When he giggles, is as joyful as a baby’s first laughter. His shoulders broad like a shield to protect, balancing out his marshmallow like cheeks. 

Those times after exhausting hours of practice, finally succumbing to slumber, the younger awakens with rosy cheeks. His quiet and reserved demeanor when alone, disappears as soon he spots the demigod. His bright, bubbly and happy self is released. Hongjoong plants wet kisses to his cheeks, despite almost tipping himself over to reach him.

When Hongjoong hits artist blocks and can’t bring himself to continue any long term pieces, Yunho cheers him up and suggests cute little ideas. Letting the god paint flowers, stars, and more onto his skin. This time, Hongjoong paints small constellations around his eyes, as if his eyes held universe. Meanwhile, Yunho blabbers away, Hongjoong silences him with gentle pecks to his lips.

When they’re alone, they share long heated kisses, no fiery passion or anger, only relaxed soft and gentle kisses. The taller pulls away first, out of breath, gasping small puffs of air from his lungs. His hands grasped tightly around the other’s waist, his chest slowly rising up and down. Hongjoong adores his button doe eyes, for even when he‘s sad, he looks beautiful. 

Hongjoong would go on a long rant on how beautiful the other is, from his delicate features to his carefully sculpted hands. His smile brought happiness to him like a fairy. Before the demigod met the human, creatures of the forest would always whisper to him how sweet of the boy was, the house plants would whisper how his little humming of random melodies was pleasing to them, or when the trees would rustle with the wind to tell him the human was in pain, hurting to see the loving boy be in such a miserable state. 

Realizing that humans feel a lot much more than minor deities like him, living amongst other humans. When he senses a disruption in the balance, he immediately rushes from his rented studio, to Yunho’s home. 

He’s dumbfounded when he finds that Yunho hurt himself by accidentally burning his hand from cooking. He just sighs continuously. He’s not surprised at Yunho’s clumsiness, he’s just glad that the damage wasn’t far worse than it was. He helps Yunho patch up the wound, delicately wrapping the gauze bandage around his hand. He plants a gentle kiss to his fingers, then pinching his cheek.

“You are one clumsy human, you know that?” He looks up at Yunho, who’s rubbing his cheek. His lips formed a pout, which Hongjoong couldn’t resist. He runs his hand through the taller’s brown curled locks, who practically melts into his touch. 

“You tried making dinner again didn’t you?” 

Yunho nods his head in defeat.

“Next time, I’m making dinner or we’re ordering take out.” He answers.

Once they clean up the mess that Yunho accidentally made, they settle for the couch to binge watch Harry Potter. Yunho’s head resting Hongjoong’s lap, whilst the other runs his hand through his hair, lulling him into deep slumber. Once the boy was fully asleep, Hongjoong presses a loving kiss to his forehead. 

  
  


“Photo shoot? Jongho wants us to be his muses for his photoshoot?” Yunho asks curiously, whilst Hongjoong fixes his hair. The chirping of the birds humming in the background, the distant sound of rustling leaves with the light breeze. Hongjoong hums in response, reaching into his box of paints and crafts. “And, guess what the theme is?” Hongjoong smiles, holding the paint tubes in his hands. Yunho stares at blankly, before his face lights up into sparkles. “Flowers?” A smile, curving at his lips. 

And for the next two hours, another hour before the photo shoot, Yunho is lying on the couch where Hongjoong is hovering above him and ever so carefully dragging his paint brush across the skin around his eyes, painting various small yellow flowers onto the soft skin. Also using vaseline to stick on tiny glitters and gems next to the flowers. Letting the paint dry, Hongjoong brings Yunho the clothing that Jongho expects them to show up in. 

When Yunho comes out of the bathroom, Hongjoong cooed at him. The clothes Jongho sent in, were a white silk under shirt, with a pastel pink mesh over shirt and a pair of black pants. Accessories was entirely up to them, so Hongjoong picked out a small dainty necklace for Yunho, While Yunho picked out his earrings for him. 

Before they left Yunho’s apartment, Yunho lets Hongjoong curl his hair as finishing touches. Then they were on their way to Jongho’s requested photoshoot. He was overly satisfied with their results to his request, Snapping a few photos to save for his treasured photo diary. Seonghwa showed up with Wooyoung, Mingi with San. Yeosang was already with Jongho, putting together the set for the photoshoot. 

After what seemed like two hours into the day, at six pm, They all finally packed their bags and left the set. Left over paint on their skin, and many stolen kisses later, Hongjoong admires Yunho once more, seemingly finding more and more endless mysteries to him. 

Despite Hongjoong knowing that Yunho was still human, not an immortal deity like himself, he would live countless lives to find his 1 heart amongst 7 billion. But enough thinking about the future, He buried himself in the memories of this Yunho. The one with him right now, no matter if Yunho was a different person or in a different body, he’d always find his way back to who he calls home. 

“Yunho?” Hearing Hongjoong mumbled his name, his hands clasped tightly with the demigod’s.

“Hm?” He turns his head to look at him.

“I love you, I know I may not tell you that a lot but I feel like I should be telling you that more.” He whispers to him, staring as Yunho’s cheeks turn to a rosy red. 

“I love you too.” Yunho smiles brightly at him.

Hongjoong seals the deal with a longing kiss in return.


End file.
